Down
by fearless13
Summary: The drops of rain they fall all over, This awkward silence makes me crazy, The glow inside burns light upon her. I'll try to kiss you if you let me… (This can't be the end) --further summary inside--


Rating: It's rated PG because… well I'm sure it could be rated G, but I feel the need to put it under PG because it seems a little special for just a general audience. It needs parental guidance. Ha ha…

Summary: Well it's my first or second attempt at trying to create a fluffy but meaningful moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. It's almost my first attempt at a song-fic. It really doesn't have much of a storyline, just a pointless drawn on drama of how one thinks the other feels for the other in a confusion of all this making sense in my mind. LOL. So, yes…

The summary that appears when you looked this story up was:** "**The drops of rain they fall all over, This awkward silence makes me crazy, The glow inside burns light upon her. I'll try to kiss you if you let me… (This can't be the end)" which is a few lyrics from the song I used.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha. Sadly. I might be getting all of Season one of the episodes on DVD for Christmas though, so I can watch them over and over and pause play repeat all the fluffy sections and draw the characters and …babbles pointlessly for hours about the wonders of putting TV show episodes onto DVDs into one big "First Season" pack. Yeeahh…

I do not own the song "Down" by Blink-182, or any Blink-182 songs, because if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this song-fic, I would be out there in the streets of Vancouver partying out like the punk rock princess I would love to be. sighs You get the point.

* * *

**Down**

By fearless13, a.k.a Mischa

Inuyasha sat and stared out the window of the inn that Miroku had obtained a free stay in for the night. Outside, night had fallen already and the rain, although invisible in the blackness, could be heard falling steadily. From behind him he heard Kagome make a sigh. He wanted to turn and say something, but his pride kept him from doing so.

Why couldn't he just turn around and say something to her? Well, for one, he'd probably screw it up and say something that would insult her and then that would either result in Kagome crying or himself getting "sat", both just as bad as the other. And if his comment resulted in both, he wouldn't know what to do and would probably just end up storming out into the rain. His stubbornness refusing to let him to come back inside the warm building until Kagome was asleep, and even then he might not.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. Words came so easily for people like Miroku, but for him, they were impossible.

Kagome coming to take a seat beside him, staring out the window as well, then interrupted his thoughts. Inuyasha allowed himself a glimpse at her. Her head rested in her hands and her eyes were shining with hope and wisdom and playfulness, her smile hidden, but content. He turned his gaze away from her and stared out the window once again, letting his sense of smell take over now.

The best part about when Kagome sat so near to him was her scent. Oh, how he loved Kagome's scent. There was just something about it that made him… made him something, but it was something good. He couldn't exactly describe her scent. There were the outer scents of her, like her soap and shampoo, but then there was the actual Kagome smell that only Kagome had. This was the scent that made him feel so… something. If he had to give her scent a name, he would have to call it, Just Kagome.

He allowed himself another glance at her. Her position was still the same, but there was less of a smile on her face. Maybe he should talk? No, he shouldn't, he'd just say the wrong thing. Maybe she would start talking? She wouldn't come sit beside him just to stare out a window, would she? There had to be some point in coming to sit here.

He averted his gaze back to the window and waited for her to say something, show some kind of action, but unfortunately she made no move, besides another sigh and shifting her weight on to only one hand instead of both. She placed the other across her lap.

Inuyasha had to fill the silence with something, but he knew he shouldn't say anything. Commenting on the weather seemed innocent enough, but who knows how she would translate it. Maybe he should make some kind of physical action. He seemed to be better at doing those than using words.

When he glanced at her once again, he noticed when a piece of hair fell out from behind her ear. Unknowing of his actions, he carefully placed the hair back behind her ear. Kagome turned her gaze from the window and they made eye contact with each other.

As startling as this was for Inuyasha, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her and she didn't look away from him. Inuyasha guessed, that a moment like this would be the perfect moment to kiss her. As soon as he decided he would try to kiss her, she turned her gaze quickly back to the window.

Slightly relieved yet very disappointed, Inuyasha turned back to the window, not daring to take another glance at Kagome. Maybe it was better that he hadn't kissed her. Maybe if he had kissed her, and then later gotten into a fight, she would be even more confused and sad than she would normally have been. Maybe she would even think that he only saw her as another Kikyou.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her__  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me_  
_(This can't be the end)_

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, her head resting in her hands once again, but this time she let her hair fall around her face. How could she have chickened out at the last moment? That had been the moment she'd been waiting for since she realized that… Since she realized what? She couldn't even bear to think it, knowing that it would never be true.

Inuyasha would never be able to return her feelings for her. It would just never work out, for one, with her being from a completely different time and era, but with Kikyou always in the midst.

Inuyasha would only love Kikyou, not Kagome. Kagome was only a mediocre priestess, her powers only coming from the soul that used to be Kikyou's. The only thing that Inuyasha saw in her was Kikyou, and the fact she was his "shard detector".

But sometimes, like at times like right now, with him sitting silently beside her by the window as the rain poured upon the village outside, he was so deceiving. When she sat down so close to him, he hardly flinched or shuffled over at all. Also, she had caught him staring at her, and what about when he put that flyaway hair behind her ear?

Also, when their eyes met, he didn't immediately look away, as he usually would of. Instead, he actually seemed to be seeing her, the real her, not Kikyou. And then, he even seemed to be contemplating kissing her. Somehow, she could just see it in his eyes. I know, I know, sounds corny enough, but seriously, the only way you can see under Inuyasha's thick, spiky, outer personality was through his eyes.

Those golden orbs gave off way more emotion that Inuyasha knew, or maybe it was just that Kagome's priestess powers that she could see into the souls of other more easily. She sighed once again. Inuyasha was so confusing, and knowing that she would never have a chance to gain his feelings towards her, and not the Kikyou in her gave her such a cold feeling.

She felt a warm tear silently fall down her cheek, until it fell off onto the windowsill. She quickly wiped it off with her sleeve before Inuyasha could notice she was crying. She always got so moody around him. It wasn't her fault though, that he was so confusing, but it was her fault that she tried to understand him.

Kagome wiped her eyes and got up from where she was sitting. Another tear slipped down her cheek and this time, fell right on the sleeve Inuyasha's fire rat haori. She was sure now that he was well aware she was crying. Since it was raining outside, she had nowhere to run and hide, and all four companions were sharing this room since the inn had been so packed from the rain, so it wasn't like she could go into Sango's room to escape.

Realizing she had nowhere to run, she just fell onto her sleeping bag, holding a pillow against her chest. She didn't dare look up at Inuyasha, but she could hear him getting up from his place at the window to come over to her. Part of her wanted him to stay away, knowing that she would just get her heart broken once again by him, but a bigger part of her wished he would come closer, and hold her until she stopped crying.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Inuyasha stood contemplating his next move. If he got up and left, he would feel so guilty for leaving Kagome alone and vulnerable and sad without helping, but if he tried to say something, he knew he'd just make it worse by saying the wrong thing. "I'm sorry." Always seemed flawless, but then again he wasn't so sure what he would be saying sorry for, and if it was even his fault.

He took one glance back at Kagome and decided not to make things worse, so he headed for the door. Although he knew running away from her might just make it worse anyways, he shook that thought from his head.

Making sure he was silent enough to close the door without waking the others, he quickly left the inn and headed for the nearest tree, the rain echoing in his head. Tonight wasn't going to be the most comfortable night, he knew.

He thought back to the perfect moment he had had just a few moments ago with Kagome. That moment was as close to bliss as he would ever get with her. Kagome probably thought that Inuyasha was just some worthless bastard who was stubborn and rude and power hungry and so many other things that he couldn't bare to go on.

But then again, if Kagome thought those things about him, why would she keep coming back to the Feudal Era? She could always just give up on her job of helping them find the shards, even though she was the one who broke the Shikon No Tama in the first place. Why had she taken a seat next to him at the window if she found him so revolting?

When they weren't fighting, they did have a relatively good time, and even though he tried not to show his interest in her jokes, or playfulness, he did. After all, he is a half _dog_ demon.

Inuyasha listened to the rain for a bit, letting the steady rhythm calm his nerves. He tried to hear through the sound of the rain and into the cabin to see what Kagome was up to, but he felt like he was barging on her privacy. Instead he just closed his eyes and hoped the tree and his fire rat haori would keep him from getting completely soaked. Yet in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of Kagome, and how maybe he should go back inside and talk to her, maybe even try to… hug her.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
(It gets me so)_

Hearing Inuyasha leave, Kagome sat lifted her head from the pillow. She looked around at the room. Over on one side of the room there was Miroku, sleeping peacefully and over beside Kagome was Sango, also sleeping peacefully. Shippo was curled up into his own sleeping bag next to Kagome, and Kagome's books were spread out all over the small table, where she had been studying before she went to sit beside Inuyasha.

Kagome had probably confused him again, by crying. It was easy for her to cry around Inuyasha, even though she knew some of the things he said he didn't really mean, but his actions he did. Kagome hardly ever cried over Inuyasha's actions. She could understand his actions. Only one of his actions made her cry, which was when he completely abandoned her to go see the dead clay priestess, Kikyou. Kagome didn't understand how _he _could stand kissing a clay pot. Sounds a little revolting.

After the jewel was completed and after Naraku was defeated, who knows what she would do. Inuyasha would go to hell with Kikyou, Kagome would get the piece of her soul back and probably leave to go back to her time, to protect the jewel there.

Wait a second… if Inuyasha wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon when it was completed, then what was the point of going to hell with Kikyou?

Maybe he wasn't going to leave after all… A little ray of hope came back into Kagome's heart and she stopped crying. She wanted to go talk to him, even though he wasn't the most graceful talker.

She got off her sleeping bag and carefully made her way to the door so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping friends. She put on her shoes and picked up her worn out sweater, it was better than no protection against the pouring rain.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
(It gets me so)_

Inuyasha watched as a hardly covered Kagome emerged from the lit-up Inn, immediately being soaked by the rain and placing her hands on her upper arms for warmth. She looked around a bit, peering through the trees, obviously looking for him.

He froze for a moment, unsure if he should reveal himself, or just secretly watch her from the treetops. Why had she come out here to look for him? Maybe it was something important, like she sensed a jewel shard or something. But if it were something like that she would either come out here yelling, or ignore the shard until tomorrow when they pretended that they didn't have another fight, and just continued on with their normal routine.

She stopped looking through the trees and strode into the forest. Her curly hair was now plastered against her skull from the rain, making it look sleek and straight. This made her look almost identical to Kikyou, but there was still something different. Something in the structure of her face, in how she held herself, in how her eyes glowed something tender, even through their puffiness from crying.

Kikyou had always held herself so straight and strict. There had been kindness in her eyes once, but not the same as Kagome's tender kindness. Just the way that Kagome acted towards Shippou at times proved how much of a difference there is between Kikyou and Kagome. It seems that the fires of the afterlife softened the reincarnated soul that lives in Kagome.

The soaked hanyou sat, watching the puffy-eyed, rain soaked girl trudge through the forest helplessly looking for him. He couldn't tell if the water on Kagome's face was from the rain, or from silent tears still streaking from her eyes.

She must really want to talk to him. She wouldn't risk catching a cold and getting lost in the unknown forest without a good reason. But then again, she was Kagome, someone kind-hearted enough to risk herself a cold to save another from a fever.

She continued searching through the trees as Inuyasha continued to contemplate revealing himself. He stiffened for a second as he felt her eyes pass over the branch he was on in the tree. He could swear that for a moment, maybe even barely that, they're eyes had met.

The expression in her eyes hadn't changed much from before, but now he could tell, even from as far away as he was, that there was a sort of sadness to them. A regret shone, perhaps something like a teensy speckle of melancholy. His mind pondered as to why such a feeling would impose on her tender eyes, yet all at the same time the defect made them all the more tender.

Inuyasha made a swift movement from one branch to another one that was lower to the ground. He tried to make his movements blend in with the howling wind and the shaking trees as much as possible, hoping not to catch the attention of the miko below him, but all the same hoping that she would catch him.

He watched from his new perch, this one less rainproof than the other, as she quickly turned herself around, her eyes alert, facing the tree once again. Her eyes darted from branch to branch, then to the trees surrounding the one he rested in. Her senses were becoming stronger with the more miko training she received. He silently congratulated her, searching her actions more thoroughly as if to give any intentions that she knew it was him.

He could tell just from the way she stiffened her back and starting moving more cautiously that she was frightened. It was not a fear, but a fright, or a scare. He watched as her expression changed slightly as it dawned on the irrationalism of what she was doing. There she stood, in the pouring rain, with a flimsy cotton sweater as warmth, amidst the tress of an unknown forest, her surroundings pitch black besides the small shadow of light the Inn gave off.

Now her expression turned into a fear. He could tell the darkness and the loneliness of the forest was getting to her. She was used to that big city with all those people, and that big house with her close family, and even when she was in the Feudal Era she still usually had Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou along with her in the dark. Right now, she had nobody.

It pained Inuyasha to see Kagome panic. It pained him just as much as Kagome's crying did. It made him guilty as well to think that he could have prevented this panic and fear minutes ago, but he had wasted it on watching her actions, analyzing the situation, not caring about her well-being, almost making a game out of it. He knew he had to do something to repay his debt to himself.

Panic was something he could deal with more easily than he could with crying. He could relieve her from panic with one smooth swoop of coming to the rescue. Crying, was something he didn't know, or understand.

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

As if it all happened in the same millisecond, a red-white blur swept from the tree and picked her off the ground, a butterfly sensation floating in her stomach from the sudden uplift from the ground and how she knew who had swept her off her feet. His hand was clasped over her mouth, just in case she screamed, but she was well aware who held her.

She smiled silently to herself, trying to push away those thoughts of how he only saved her so she didn't catch cold, or so she didn't get lost, because she was only his precious shard detector. Just as any other thought, she couldn't keep these away. Now she tried to control the tears that wanted to rip out of her.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on the protective feel of Inuyasha's arms encircling her and his breathing, she soft feel of his hair as it grazed her cheek in the wind. She let herself smile contently for only a fraction of a moment, hoping that Inuyasha's senses didn't pick up on the slight muscle twitch by the corners of her mouth.

He dropped his hand from her mouth as they landed in the tree. Inuyasha sat on the branch with Kagome in front of him, but not in his lap. Kagome concentrated on the receding of the butterflies in her stomach and the tears in her eyes as she heard a small shuffle of clothing behind her.

She snapped from her concentration as something warm was draped over her shoulders. She looked down to see the red of the fire-rat haori, immediately starting to heat her freezing body. She also saw the clawed hand that pulled her into his lap just as swiftly as he had swept her off the ground.

Although she was getting the warmth back to her body, she was frozen. Inuyasha had not brought her back to the Inn, but into the tree. Then, he had pulled her into his lap. This is quite un-Inuyasha-like. She was frozen in the moment, her body unwilling to completely relax against his and take in the moment.

Then Inuyasha did another outrageous thing. He leaned his head on hers, perhaps as a signal that she should relax or perhaps just for his own intent, who knows, but Kagome relaxed against his toned body, letting her head rest against his shoulder and let the feel of his silvery soft hair engulf her cheek. Then as if it were a dream, she felt hands that were not her own wipe cold tears mixed with rain from her cheeks.

She let this dream world engulf her, not letting a single thought get her down. She let herself imagine that Inuyasha loved her, and that he loved her because she was Kagome, not Kikyou. She let this dream world help her to her side to clasp Inuyasha's cold, but somehow warm, calloused, yet delicate, but obviously masculine hand in her tiny, almost porcelain-like hands. She let Inuyasha's other hand engulf her porcelain hands in his, protecting them from the cold.

The dream world let her eyes flutter close, and helped her take in Inuyasha's masculine but wild scent, damped by the rain, but somehow enhanced by it as well. She smiled, this time not to herself, and she didn't hide it, or let it only be there for a moment. She left the smile to it's own bidding, to become the exact copy of the bliss she felt and she let it stay for as long as it pleased.

A large gust of wind blew from the right of them, whipping Kagome with rain from other trees and knocking her straight out of her dreamland. In one large, horrifying moment, she realized that none of this would ever really be, none of it would ever happen again. Those thoughts from before flooded her mind once again, pulling her so far down, she was sobbing.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
(It gets me so)_

As bliss as that moment had felt before, it seemed the gust of wind had blown the peace away into chaos. Kagome sobbed into her hands, pulling them from the warm encasing of Inuyasha's. She stiffened once again, leaning away from him.

Now it was his turn to panic. As expertly as he knew how to treat panic, he was lost when it came to crying. Thoughts quickly rushed through his head as he tried to find something that would cure Kagome of her crying. Something that would bring back the bliss and peace the couple achieved only seconds before. He knew words weren't of any help to him. Perhaps the only words that would be help were those three little words he just couldn't even bare to pronounce, not even in a whisper when Kagome was fast asleep. He could hardly even form them in his head.

In a panic he treated her crying with the first action that came to his mind. You might think this would be to jump out from the tree, place her on the ground and then run off into the night, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her until the next day when they would awkwardly look at each other across the breakfast table. No, something like that would have been his second resort. His first resort was something more caring.

He took Kagome into his arms and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt her hands curl into the fabric, grabbing onto it as it she didn't want him to part from her. And then, in a flurry of happiness that he had brought the closeness from before back together, he kissed her, gently, softly, and tenderly, on her forehead.

This surprised her slightly and her crying calmed down into nothing but breathing. She loosened her grip on his shirt just let her cheek keep the wet tear-stained spot on his shirt warm from the cold wind.

And then, as if lost in a flurry of gratefulness, or happiness, or something along those lines, or maybe out of pure love, to his surprise she lifted her head and returned his kiss, only this time it was her lips touching his lips. She rested her lips there for a moment, letting her mind take in the beauty and excitement of her first kiss. Then to her surprise now, he returned the kiss, deepening it slightly, providing it with more meaning. In a moment the chaste kiss was over and it left her head spinning. She smiled again.

She sat with him in the tree, cuddling, thinking back to how all this happen. She realized that there had been no words exchanged between her and Inuyasha, and there didn't need to be. Somehow it seemed they both mentally understood each other now, even though just minutes before they had had different understandings and conclusions to previous actions.

What seemed like a few moments but was probably a very long time, Inuyasha helped them both down to the ground. They walked into the Inn hand in hand. Once they reached the door, it took Kagome what seemed like an eternity to let go of his hand.

When she finally let go, she knew that things would turn back to normal and this little … whatever it had been, would be a secret. Kagome would get confused to if it were a dream, both still longing for it to reoccur, leading them into bliss again, bringing them back up from their down.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
(It gets me so)_


End file.
